Yeah! Break! Care! Break!
|nombre-ja_latino = Yabure Kabure |nombre-español = ¡Desesperación absoluta! |imagen= 300px |autor= Yukinojo Mori (letra) Takafumi Iwasaki (música) Seiichi Kyoda (arreglos) Takayoshi Tanimoto (interpretación) |shows= Dragon Ball Kai }} |Yabure Kabure|¡Desesperación absoluta!La traducción literal de "Yabure Kabure" es "Desesperación absoluta", pero la idea proviene del mismo título, "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" dicho rápidamente.}} es el primer tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Kai. Fue compuesto por Takafumi Iwasaki, escrito por Yukinojo Mori, con arreglos de Seiichi Kyoda e interpretado por Takayoshi Tanimoto. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 1 al 54. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida por Carlos Paramo e interpretada por Gerry Celada. Letras Traducción al español ¡Desesperación! Con toda mi fuerza. Volaré hacia el cielo infinito. Montado sobre la corriente, llegaré con rapidez a todos lados. Saltar antes de mirar es lo mejor. ¡Vamos a la punta de la cima!¿De acuerdo? Una Tierra tan azul que incluso parece despertar. No puedo renunciar a este planeta insustituible, por lo que... Volemos con un Kame-hame-ha. Esta es una era peligrosa. Nací para proteger este mundo, por lo que... ¡Desesperación! Con toda mi fuerza. Lo haré a plena potencia. Mi arma es la esperanza, así que hay que confiar en el futuro. Romperé hasta la atmósfera. Aumenta tu velocidad y levántate. Ganarás fácilmente si vas a una velocidad de máquina. ¡Iremos por las nubes!¿De acuerdo? Si voy ahora podré llegar a tiempo. Porque quiero salvar a todos los seres vivos de la Tierra. Una isla del tesoro está aquí. Un tesoro llamado amigos. Es un verdadero milagro el haber estado contigo. ¡Desesperación! Todo lo que tienes. Dispara una flecha de luz. Puedes convertir esto en una ventaja. Clavemos los ojos en el futuro. Volemos con un Kamehameha. Esta es una era peligrosa. Nací para proteger este mundo, por lo que... ¡Desesperación! Con toda mi fuerza. Lo haré a plena potencia. Mi arma es la esperanza, así que hay que confiar en el futuro. Una isla del tesoro está aquí. Un tesoro llamado amigos. Es un verdadero milagro el haber estado contigo. ¡Desesperación! Todo lo que tienes. Dispara una flecha de luz. Puedes convertir esto en una ventaja. Clavemos los ojos en el futuro. Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡No te rindas, llega hasta el final! Vivir así es saber que hoy triunfaré. Mirando al infinito cielo, jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar. Mano a mano podremos volar. ¡Yo sé adónde llegar! Vuela más allá de las nubes. Verás belleza alrededor. Nuestro planeta nos necesitará. Salvémoslo hoy de verdad. ¡Vive siempre como un Kamehameha! ¡Darlo todo! ¡No te rindas jamás! Ganaremos unidos, yo lo sé, sé que puedo yo creer en ti. ¡No te rindas, llega hasta el final! ¡Darlo todo! ¡No te rindas jamás! Es más fácil de lo que crees, solo amor y creer en ti. Japonés YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! 思いっきり 飛ぶんだ 無限の空へ ジェット気流に乗っかり どこでも行くよソッコー 向こうみずってサイコー LET'S GO TIP-TOP! ALL RIGHT? 目も醒めるような 碧(あお)い地球(ちきゅう) かけがえないこの星 譲れないから 弾け飛ばせ かめはめ波! ヤバめのこの時代 世界を守るため生まれたから YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! 思いっきり やるんだ フルパワー 希望が俺の武器だから 未来信じて 大気圏さえ抜け出し スピードあげて上昇 マッハで行けば楽勝 LET'S GO TIP-TOP! ALL RIGHT? 今なら間に合う この地球(ほし)に 生きる命全てを 助けたいから 宝島はここにある! 仲間という宝 リアルな奇跡だよ 出会えたこと YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! ありったけ 光の矢を放て ピンチはプラスに出来るさ 未来目指そう (Coro) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! (Fin del coro) 弾け飛ばせ かめはめ波! ヤバめのこの時代 世界を守るため生まれたから YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! 思いっきり やるんだ フルパワー 希望が俺の武器だから 未来信じて 宝島はここにある! 仲間という宝 リアルな奇跡だよ 出会えたこと YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! ありったけ 光の矢を放て ピンチはプラスに出来るさ 未来目指そ (Coro) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! (Fin del coro) Japonés romanizado YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! omoikkiri tobu nda mugen no sora e Jettokiryuu ni nokkari doko demo iku yo sokkoo Mukoumizu tte saikoo LET'S GO TIP-TOP! ALL RIGHT? Me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara Hajiike tobase KameHameHa! yaba me no kono jidai Sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! omoikkiri yaru nda furu pawaa Kibou ga ore no buki da kara mirai shinjite Taikiken sae nukedashi supiido agete joushou Mahha de ikeba rakushou LET'S GO TIP-TOP! ALL RIGHT? Ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara Takarajima wa koko ni aru! nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! arittake hikari no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa mirai mezasou (Coro) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! (Fin del coro) Hajiike tobase KameHameHa! yaba me no kono jidai Sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! omoikkiri yaru nda furu pawaa Kibou ga ore no buki da kara mirai shinjite Takarajima wa koko ni aru! nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! arittake hikari no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa mirai mezasou (Coro) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! (Fin del coro) Versión en inglés Live your life, don’t stop until it’s done Once you live for love, then you’ve already won When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it would come to this Just take my hand, and together we’ll fly Let’s go, I know, how high? Soar above the clouds, and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight Live your life like a Kamehameha Give your all, don’t ever give up When we’re together, I know we can win I have you to believe in Live your life, don’t stop until it’s done Give your all, don’t ever give up All you need is love and to believe in yourself It’s easier when you believe Versiones Este tema de clausura solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 1 al 54 de Dragon Ball Kai. Aunque en Japón está canción deja de trasmitirse tras el capítulo ya mencionado, en Latinoamérica se siguió utilizando, además que fue reducida a una pequeña fracción de segundos en todas sus trasmisiones, pero aún así se grabó la versión normal con un minuto de duración. Personajes * Son Goku * Chi-Chi * Son Gohan * Rey Gyuma * Kami * Mr. Popo * Piccolo * Krilin * Yajirobe * Oolong * Urigame * Karin * Kame-Sen'nin * Yamcha * Puar * Bulma * Lunch * Tenshinhan * Chaoz * Raditz (silueta negra) * Vegeta (silueta negra) * Nappa (silueta negra) * Dodoria (silueta negra) * Zarbon (silueta negra) * Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu (silueta negra) * Freezer (silueta negra) Transformaciones * Super Saiyan Técnicas * Kamehameha * Kaio-ken * Genki-dama Objetos * Báculo Mágico * Esferas del Dragón Lugares * Tierra * Planeta Namek Notas Véase también Temas de cierre en:Yeah! Break! Care! Break! ca:Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui! ja:Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoría:Temas de cierre